Dans l'arène sanglante Gladiator sequel
by Arsinoe.romana
Summary: Imaginez qu'après la première bataille au Colisée les choses changent du film... imaginez le sang sur l'arène... la vengeance... et la mort. FIC TERMINEE C'EST UN OS c'était pas précisé...


Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent au film GLADIATOR, à part Anthia (dans une version cinématographique elle pourrait être interprétée par NAOMI WATTS).

NOTE (A LIRE IMPERATIVEMENT POUR COMPRENDRE) : LE DEBUT DE CETTE HISTOIRE SE SITUE DANS LE FILM, LA FIN EST MODIFIEE, JE REPRENDS DEPUIS APRES LA PREMIERE BATAILLE AU COLISEE … MAIS UN PEU DE TEMPS A PASSE… FLASH-BACKS ENSUITE POUR RENDRE CLAIRES LES ACTIONS PASSEES EN CE LAPS DE TEMPS.

Dans l'arène sanglante (One shot) 

****

Cris. Violence. Douleur… sang chaud et rouge sur le sable de l'arène. L'euphorie des spectateurs devant ces massacres… Le Colisée est rempli chaque jour depuis que le nouvel empereur Commode a décidé de réinsérer les jeux si chéris par les Romains.

Il est là, présent comme chaque jour à sa place d'honneur, entouré de sa famille. La belle et orgueilleuse Lucilla et son fils Lucius.

Commode regarde vers le ciel. Les jeux d'aujourd'hui sont un peu décevants, pense t'il. Les gladiateurs se sont faits tuer trop vite, sans donner aucun spectacle, pas de violence à son paroxysme comme il l'aime tant. Il espère que le dernier des jeux en programme soit à l'hauteur de ses attentes et des attentes du public.

Une voix commence à crier « L'Espagnol » , suivie ensuite de cent et cent autres qui répètent en cœur le même nom.

Commode sourit mesquinement. L'Espagnol… il espère avec tout son cœur que son adversaire, venu de nulle part mais appelé glorieusement l'Invincible, puisse le libérer de cet affreux Maximus.

Et finalement la porte s'ouvre. L'Espagnol et l'Invincible entrent dans l'arène. L'Invincible, cet étrange gladiateur dont personne n'avait entendu parler avant, est couvert d'un masque et –chose extrêmement incongrue pour un gladiateur- porte des gants en métal. Seuls ses yeux brillants de rage peut voir le public.

Maximus se tient là, la figure fière et les bras tendus vers le public pour le remercier de son soutien. Dans son cœur il remercie les sages conseils de Proximus.

L'Invincible pousse un cri perçant et se dirige avec violence vers Maximus. L'Espagnol pare le coup, contre-attaque. Le duel semble équilibré. Les coups s'enchaînent sans cesse des deux côtés, le sang commence à couler des corps des gladiateurs. Le soleil étouffant et la bravoure des hommes excite encore plus le public.

Commode sourit satisfait. Oui, cette rencontre et bien à la hauteur de ses attentes. Il jette un coup d'œil distrait à Lucilla et réprime un mouvement de colère. Sa sœur trépide à chaque fois que Maximus court un risque, soupirant de soulagement quand celui-ci contre-attaque.

Le duel semble éternel mais étrangement les coups ne perdent pas de leur force. Une branche s'en est déjà allée de la bougie posée sur la table dans la tribune d'honneur. Les gladiateurs s'affrontent encore, perdant peu à peu de leurs forces.

L'Espagnol a une grave blessure à l'épaule, mais il résiste encore avec le courage du désespoir. L'Invincible semble plus frais, ses coups sont plus décis, ses mouvements plus rapides.

Inévitablement, la lame de l'Invincible finit par atteindre le cou de l'Espagnol.

Maximus est par terre, à la merci de son ennemi. Toute l'arène déclame le nom du gagnant qui a su maîtriser l'Espagnol. Les mains de Lucilla sont crispées sur son siège, son beau visage est figé par la peur de perdre cet homme qu'elle aime tant…

L'Invincible, comme répondant à l'appel du public, enlève son masque. Les spectateurs restent muets de stupeur. Commode se lève brusquement de son siège, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il voit. Un énorme sourire vient décorer son beau visage. Cette surprise semble avoir conquis le public… et quel bonheur, ah ! quel bonheur ! Maximus est humilié… celui qui l'a vaincu n'est autre qu'une femme !

La femme qui tient hauts les bras en geste de victoire est magnifique. Elle a des cheveux blonds qui sont si rares à Rome, et des yeux d'un bleu très clair. Elle est sûrement Germaine… une prisonnière de guerre transformée en gladiatrice… Seul visage imperturbable parmi toutes ces expressions étonnées, Maximus semble impassible devant la mort proche.

D'une belle voix chantante, la femme hèle le public, l'étonnant à nouveau.

-Peuple de Rome ! Citoyens ! Vous avez crié d'étonnement à ma vue, mais vous révoltez-vous à la vue de tous les massacres commis dans cette arène ? Vous voulez que je tue cet homme, un jour votre paladin et le jour d'après votre ennemi ! Romains ! Voulez-vous que je tue l'homme le plus fidèle à l'Empire ? Maximus était le général de votre armée, peuple de Rome ! Combien de victoires lui devez-vous ! A cause d'un lâche qui est maintenant au pouvoir, le plus grand général que Rome ait jamais connu a découvert sa famille massacrée et s'est retrouvé gladiateur ! Romains ! Savez-vous que vous voulez tuer l'empereur ?

La foule commence à déclamer un torrent de paroles à cette phrase qui a eu l'effet d'une bombe. Commode est tétanisé sur son siège, incapable même de parler.

-Romains ! Silence !

A la voix impérieuse de la femme, personne ne sait résister. Le brouhaha qui s'était produit s'éteint peu à peu.

-Peuple de Rome ! Vous avez comme empereur un assassin ! Apprenant que l'auguste Marc Aurèle voulait céder son pouvoir au plus fidèle serviteur de l'empire Maximus, cet ignoble fils n'a pas pu résister : faisant semblant d'accepter la décision de son auguste père, il l'a tué avec la lâcheté la plus ignoble : cet homme imbécile et cruel a étouffé notre aimé empereur Marc Aurèle ! Peuple de Rome, voulez-vous donc que je tue l'empereur ?

La belle femme désignait Maximus qui gisait à ses pieds. Toute l'arène se remplit d'un seul cri : « La vie ! La vie ! »

Maximus se relève, et malgré ses blessures et la fatigue, il clame d'une voix tonitruante :

-Que Commode démontre qu'il n'est pas un lâche ! Qu'il tâche de me tuer comme il l'a fait avec son père, ce fils indigne ! Tu dis à ton neveu que tu es Hercule, Commode, démontre-le à ton peuple ! Laisse-moi me venger de l'assassinat des miens et de Marc Aurèle, que j'aimais comme un père ! Viens répondre de nos accusations devant ton peuple !

Commode était blanc comme un linge.

-Commode… tu ne peux refuser. Ils te tueraient tout de suite.

La voix de Lucilla est comme un sibilement de serpent. Elle tend à son frère une épée qu'elle a trempée dans du poison. L'empereur se lève et crie à l'arène :

-Je viens, général ! Le peuple de Rome verra qui mérite d'être empereur !

Le petit Lucius regarde avec étonnement son oncle descendre dans le cœur de l'arène. Finalement il va lui montrer qui il est !

L'empereur Commode s'approche de Maximus. La femme tend son glaive au général.

-Tue-le pour nous tous, Maximus. Ne te montre pas clément ou loyal, sois implacable.

-Aie confiance en moi, Anthia.

Le général Maximus est prêt. Anthia recule de quelques pas, restant là comme un arbitre devant ces hommes, prête à intervenir si besoin. Les deux fils de Marc Aurèle se défient du regard. Commode attaque le premier, impulsif comme à son habitude. Maximus pare chacune de ses attaques lentes et inoffensives. La cire de la bougie fond aux côtés de Lucilla. Elle regarde le duel de ses beaux yeux noirs. Son cœur espère que Maximus ne mourra pas, mais elle ne peut non plus vouloir la mort de son frère.

Commode essaye un coup vif et perçant qui va arriver au cou de Maximus.

-Non !

Le cri d'Anthia est plein de désespoir. Elle s'élance vers les deux hommes et reçoit le coup de Commode dans sa main. Elle est prise d'une douleur atroce. La blessure est légère mais elle sent qu'elle n'a plus beaucoup à vivre. Elle comprend tout de suite.

-Peuple de Rome ! Voici à vous une autre preuve de la lâcheté de votre empereur !

Elle vacille un peu mais s'appuie sur l'épaule de Maximus et reprend de plus belle.

-L'épée qu'il tient est empoisonnée ! Voyez ma blessure ! Elle est infime mais je sens que je n'ai plus beaucoup à vivre et d'atroces douleurs parcourent mon corps. Faites appel à la loyauté, Romains !

L'arène comme d'un commun accord crie : A mort ! A mort ! (imaginez-vous la version anglaise, où ça donnerait comme dans le seigneur des anneaux 3 : des milliers de gens qui crient DEATH d'une voix rageuse, n.d.r)

Maximus lève les mains faisant taire le public et reprend la parole.

-Je veux mériter ma victoire ! Que l'empereur jette son épée et je jetterai la mienne. Nous combattrons à mains nues.

Le public est charmé par la loyauté de Maximus. Tous crient son nom, inlassablement.

Le combat reprend. Anthia est étendue par terre, évanouie. Maximus, rempli de rage pour ce que Commode lui a fait, combat avec une ardeur inouïe. Il attaque sans cesse, toujours avec plus de force, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse tomber Commode par terre. Maximus reprend son glaive et le pose sur le cou de l'empereur.

-Peuple de Rome ! Que décidez-vous pour votre empereur ?

-Mort ! Mort ! Mort !

-Non !

Lucilla court dans le sable de l'arène et se rapproche de Maximus.

-Maximus… fais-le pour moi…

Le ton de la femme est suppliant, des larmes coulent sur son beau visage.

L'homme la regarde fixement dans les yeux puis il plante son glaive dans le cou de l'empereur.

Commode n'est plus. Le général Maximus a vengé son père adoptif et sa famille. Son devoir est accompli. Le public crie « Vive l'empereur », mais Maximus l'interrompt tout de suite.

-Je ne veux pas le pouvoir, peuple de Rome ! J'ai vengé moi-même et Marc Aurèle, mais je ne veux pas le pouvoir par l'assassinat ! Le futur empereur est parmi vous ! Le fils de Lucilla atteindra bientôt l'âge de gouverner. Il sera entre-temps aidé de sa mère et des sénateurs. Vive l'empereur Lucius !

Le public reprend ce cri et Lucilla regarde Maximus avec étonnement mais surtout immense gratitude. Elle ne comprend pas comment cet homme ait pu refuser l'immense pouvoir qui lui était accordé… Sans ajouter un mot, le gladiateur prend le corps inerte d'Anthia dans ses bras vers un arc sombre. Les spectateurs crient son nom, et il les salue d'un geste de la main avant de s'engouffrer dans les ténèbres du Colisée.

Son visage est éreinté et inquiet. Il sent le pouls d'Anthia toujours plus faible. Il se sent coupable de la mort de cette femme qui a tant fait pour lui. Il la mène jusqu'à une petite chambrette appartenant à Proximus et la couche sur un divan. Il lui enlève son armure et lui caresse tendrement le visage.

-Maximus ? Laisse-moi voir ce qu'elle a, fils…

Proximus s'approche d'Anthia, lui tâte le poignet puis se dirige vers une petite armoire et en sort une fiole au contenu rougeâtre. Il verse le liquide entre les lèvres rouge carmin d'Anthia pendant que Maximus le regarde rempli d'inquiétude.

-J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, Maximus. Elle va peut-être se réveiller mais il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps…

Il quitte la chambre et laisse le gladiateur seul avec son désespoir.

-Anthia… Anthia, réveille-toi…

Comme répondant à cette appel rempli d'amour, la jeune femme ouvre péniblement un œil, puis l'autre. Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure.

-Maximus ? L'as-tu donc tué ?

-Oui, Anthia. Nous avons vengé Marc Aurèle et ma famille.

Un pâle sourire illumine le visage blême de la Germaine.

-J'en suis si heureuse, Maximus. Notre plan si insensé a marché… Qui aurait donc dit que moi, l'esclave Germaine de Marc Aurèle, et toi, déchu au rôle de gladiateur, aurions triomphé de Commode ?

Maximus sourit affectueusement, rempli de gratitude. C'est grâce à elle qu'il a pu accomplir sa vengeance. Grâce à son bon sens qui l'a fait quitter le campement après avoir été témoin de l'assassinat de l'empereur, pour après le retrouver et concorder de ce plan fou ensemble. Seul Proximus savait qui se tenait derrière le masque de l'Invincible.

-Je crois que je m'en vais… si c'est un sacrifice que j'ai fait, c'est un beau sacrifice.

Elle sourit encore une fois, essayant d'oublier la douleur lancinante qui la parcourt.

-Anthia… ne dis pas de choses pareilles…

-Tu as été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie, Maximus. Je ne regrette rien.

La respiration de la jeune femme se fait de plus en plus saccadée, elle se sent toujours plus faible.

-S'il te plaît… ne t'en vas pas. Je t'aime.

Il l'a dit. Trop tard, alors qu'Anthia va rejoindre le royaume des morts, mais il l'a dit, il lui a avoué son amour. Il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir un tel sentiment après Lucilla et la mort de sa femme… Anthia cependant l'a ensorcelé.

-Alors… prouve-le moi.

La voix d'Anthia n'est plus qu'un faible murmure. Maximus se penche sur son visage et l'embrasse passionnément, sentant la réponse de la femme.

Puis, soudain, le vide. Le corps d'Anthia est soudain froid dans ses bras, immobile à l'emprise de la mort.

-Non ! Anthia ! NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Son cri de désespoir est le reflet de son cœur brisé. Il a tout perdu, même la seule chose qui lui restait s'en est allée… Les yeux clos, les cheveux blonds entourant son beau visage pâle, Anthia est si belle, si belle…

Ne résistant plus à la douleur, Maximus s'écroule par terre et se met à pleurer. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues, lui, le général de l'armée, se laisse aller à ses émotions. Sa tête est penchée sur le corps d'Anthia.

Lucilla regarde ce spectacle immobile, à l'embrasure de la porte. Elle aimerait aller consoler Maximus, mais elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas. Il se relève enfin, titubant. Il se retourne… et il la voit.

-Lucilla.

-Maximus, je suis navrée. Sincèrement.

-Merci.

La voix de l'homme est froide. Il ne ressent plus rien, juste un vide immense.

-Je voulais te remercier. Pour ce que tu as fait pour moi… pour Lucius… et pour Rome.

-Tu n'es pas triste de la mort de ton frère adoré ?

-Ne sois pas méchant, Maximus. Tu sais bien que je détestais Commode.

-Au point de lui donner une épée empoisonnée pour qu'il me tue ?

La femme pâlit.

-Comment… comment le sais-tu ?

-Lucilla, Commode était un impulsif, il n'aurait certainement pas pensé à quelque chose d'aussi raffiné.

-Je… j'avais peur que tu veuilles sérieusement prendre le pouvoir. Ecoute, Maximus… je voulais te proposer quelque chose. En remerciement… mais aussi parce que j'y tiens. Vraiment.

-De quoi parles-tu donc, Lucilla ?

-Tu pourrais m'épouser. Lucius aurait un père –un bon père- et le peuple de Rome quelqu'un en qui faire confiance au pouvoir… et puis, tu pourrais le faire… pour moi.

Elle s'approche de lui, de ses mouvements si sensuels. Ses yeux sont doux et brillants, et remplis de promesses. Maximus la scrute un instant, puis il dit d'une voix glaciale.

-Non.

-Non ?

-Non.

-Tu refuses, Maximus ? Tu ne me veux pas ?

Il la regarde encore au fin fond des yeux.

-Non, Lucilla. Je n'ai que mépris pour toi. C'est à cause de toi si Anthia est morte. A cause de ton maudit poison ! Vous m'avez tout enlevé, toi et ton frère. Comment veux-tu que je t'épouses ? Tu n'as même pas osé te rebeller à Commode. Regarde ce qu'elle a fait.

Il désigne le cadavre d'Anthia étendu sur le lit. Lucilla frissonne.

-Elle a tout donné pour venger son maître et un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas… Elle m'a aidé sans rien me demander en retour, et elle est morte pour moi. Elle a été loyale. Pas comme toi, Lucilla. Et maintenant, vas-t'en. Je ne veux plus te voir. Jamais !

Le ton de Maximus s'élève à ce dernier mot. Lucilla le regarde, incertaine, puis elle se tourne et lance orgueilleusement :

-Tu vas payer ce refus, Maximus !

-Lucilla…

Ne pouvant pas résister à cette voix, elle se retourne.

-Un jour Juba m'a dit que je ne devais pas mourir. Sais-tu ce qu'il m'a dit ? Ce n'est pas encore le moment de mourir… pas encore. Pas encore le moment de rejoindre les miens. Maintenant je les ai vengés, Lucilla, j'ai vengé ma famille et j'ai vengé ton père. Le moment est venu. Je m'en vais rejoindre ma famille, je m'en vais rejoindre Anthia que tu as assassiné.

La belle et fière Lucilla est sans paroles. Elle n'arrive pas à faire le moindre geste.

-Si tu veux me remercier, Lucilla, tiens mon épée. Comporte-toi en femme Romaine et laisse-moi mourir dignement comme un général doit le faire.

-Je… je ne peux pas faire ce que tu me demandes ! Tu es fou !

-Lucilla, c'est la manière de te racheter. Si tu ne le fais pas, quelqu'un d'autre le fera. Mais jamais tu n'auras mon pardon.

Les larmes coulent maintenant abondantes sur le beau visage de la Romaine.

-Es-tu sûr de ce que tu veux faire, Maximus ?

-Oui.

Il lui tend son épée qu'elle prend d'une main tremblante. Se cachant les yeux d'une main, elle brandit l'épée en essayant d'être forte. Elle sent Maximus qui s'élance vers l'épée. Elle sent le sang couler sur ses doigts. Tout est fini. Elle s'écroule par terre, et elle pleure. Elle pleure pour ce héros qui a sauvé Rome. Elle verse ses larmes pour l'homme qu'elle a aimé. Tout est fini. Tout est fini… jusqu'à un nouveau commencement.

FIN


End file.
